Caught
by randommama
Summary: Edward planned the perfect bday for Bella,& she had never felt more loved nor seduced.When romance gets them into big trouble,they are faced with having a talk with Bella's dad that they really didn't want to have. Was O/S Entry for the Awkward Contest


**Disclaimer: **All things related to the Twilight saga are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I wrote and own this story, and would appreciate not having my hard work plagiarized. No copyright infringement intended. I also don't claim to know anything about Forks or Clallam County's actual laws. This is a completely fictional scenario.

**A/N: **This was my O/S entry for the AwkWard Contest. It was a very fun contest to have joined, and as always a big thank you to the organizers: Manyafandom and Angstgoddess003**. **_To see other entries in the "AwkWard" contest, please visit the C2: _www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/AwkWard_Contest/78356/ and here's the link to see all the winners: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2238935/AwkWard_Contest

Thank you to all those that Read, Reviewed, and Voted for my story! I appreciated all the support and the love!

I always need to express my gratitude to my ever faithful beta and OVFF, Teri aka Cheermom. She was the one that made sure that I dotted my "I's" and crossed my"T's", all my commas were in place, and that the story flowed and kept with the theme. She's truly a remarkable gal. She interrupted her regularly scheduled planning and packing for her trip to edit this fic for me, and I LOVE her for it. She's probably on the road somewhere right now, chuckling to herself as she reads this. So, once again, deary y'know how much I appreciate it!

* * *

Edward, my boyfriend, had planned the perfect day to celebrate my birthday. This year, September 13 was a Saturday, and we finally had the whole day to spend together. I wasn't the type of girl who was big on being celebrated, as I was uncomfortable being the center of attention, so a low-key day with just Edward was exactly how I wanted to turn 18.

There would be no lavish party, much to the dismay of my best friend and Edward's sister, Alice. She loved to throw outrageous parties and would've gladly planned a huge one to celebrate my birthday, if it hadn't been for Edward putting his foot down. He told her that he wanted me all for himself that day, and that was just how it was going to be. God! How much did I love my boyfriend?

There was absolutely no fuss, not even from my parents, like I had requested. For once, they actually listened. My mother, Renee, and stepfather, Phil, who lived away from me in Florida, begrudgingly sent their gifts through the mail, although they would have preferred to give them to me in person. I asked them to stay put in Jacksonville, as there would be no grand celebration to commemorate my passage into adulthood. My father, Charlie, and his girlfriend, Sue, and her two kids, organized a quiet celebration dinner with Edward's family the night before. That was really all the excitement I needed for my birthday. Now that it was Saturday, the actual day of my birthday, my father treated it like any normal day, and took a shift at work, the City of Forks Police Department, where he was the Chief of Police.

Edward collected me early in the dim morning, wanting to catch the impending sunrise together. He couldn't have planned it any better, there wasn't even any rain or snow forecasted, which was quite unusual for Forks at this time of year. For the beginning of fall, the weather was unseasonably warm.

Edward guided us deep into the woods, over to our special meadow, where we laid out blankets and sat just holding onto one another till the sun bathed the town in light. After the sun had risen, we partook in a scrumptious breakfast picnic he had prepared. There were breakfast sandwiches, sausage links, bacon strips, flapjacks, fruit, and juice. I was impressed because Edward actually gathered and made all the food himself. He usually hated to cook, even if he did know how.

We stayed at our meadow well after the sun was high in the sky, just talking and doing seemingly mundane things like reading poetry to one another. We were content to enjoy the time together, without the pressures or distractions of day to day life. We were happy to leave that all behind for this one day.

We lazily kissed every now and then, but that was about how far Edward took things, surprising me. It wasn't as if we hadn't already crossed that threshold in our relationship. We weren't celibate, nor were we exactly having sex like rabbits, but I felt that our sex life was pretty darn good. Today was actually one of the days where I fully expected that we'd be doing the horizontal mambo. After all, it was my birthday, and I couldn't think of any better gift that Edward could give me. I actually thanked Mother Nature for sparing me from my once-monthly arrival this week.

Edward was exercising a lot of self control, which was unlike him. He assured me that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, although at the time, I wasn't certain. He said that he had very specific plans for the day, and spending the day making love wasn't on the list, and although it was quite tempting, he needed to follow through with his plans. He had put too much time, money, and effort into making the day perfect for me, to prove how much he loved me, not to be wasted by foregoing everything just for naked romping. He explained that if he gave in and we started with sex, that the whole day would certainly be lost, because it would just turn into one big sexcapade for us. He wouldn't have been able to stop. It was better for the both of us if he headed off the temptation now.

I told him that I didn't mind spending the day having sex in the meadow, or in a bed, or wherever else we might have felt like to. I already knew that he loved me, and didn't need all these grand, romantic gestures. Even though they were still greatly appreciated. He just laughed me off, and placated me with promises that it would at some point be part of my day.

After leaving the meadow, we drove to Port Angeles where we spent the rest of the afternoon. We ate a light lunch, consisting mainly of appetizers and tiramisu, at my favorite Italian restaurant, Bella Italia. He followed that up with a shopping spree at my favorite book store, music store, and vintage clothing store. He insisted on buying me everything I wanted. He spent a ridiculous amount of money, which bothered me; however, I vowed prior to the start of our date that I'd give him free reign and I wouldn't complain about anything. He loved spoiling me like this, which I normally don't let him get away with.

We spent the rest of the day strolling hand in hand through the town's main park. There was a fair going on and although it wasn't really Edward's idea of a good time, he obliged me, by allowing us to casually wander through and stop at a booth now and then when I was interested with that vendor's offerings. We headed over to the harbor just before the sun fully set, taking in the sights of the boats, both docked and heading out to sea, and took another walk on the pier in companionable silence until the beautiful, orange sky gave way to twinkling stars. Edward held me close to his side the whole time, and I took delight in the comfort and warmth he offered. On the drive out of Port Angeles, we stopped by a little old lady on the roadside selling flowers where Edward bought me a fragrant bouquet of wildflowers. He knew I wasn't the type of girl that delighted in roses.

While we were driving back to Forks, I couldn't help but feel inadequate somehow. Edward was doing and giving me so much, making me feel so special and loved, when all I had done for his last birthday was enjoy his party with him and his family and gave him a sentimental gift that seemed to pale in comparison to everything he was doing for me today. He reassured me in the car that he had loved my gift, a scrapbook that I made about us, which he claimed he would always cherish. He said he especially loved the pendant, a symbol of me, that he wore daily on the chain around his neck. He also said being with me and knowing that he had my heart, was enough, and the only gift he ever really needed, so technically I gifted him every day we were together. Today was all about him trying to repay even one tenth of that to me.

Damn! He was just too good to be true. How did I get so lucky? He made me desire him even more.

Edward was very attractive, tall, with model-like features, a very toned, slender body, deep green eyes, bronze, unruly hair, and always looked great in whatever he wore. He looked even better naked, of course. I thanked the Gods each day, whoever it was that was responsible for bringing him into my life, and for making him mine.

He looked especially desirable today. He was wearing tight, black, skinny jeans that slung low on his hips, and they highlighted a very fine ass and the impressive bulge at his crotch area. I already knew just how wonderful of a friend his cock was, so I had been anticipating its emergence from the confines of Edward's pants the whole damn day. Edward was also wearing my favorite shirt, a green, long-sleeved, button down that I had given him-it brought out the jade of his eyes, and he looked fuckhawt wearing it. The shirt clung to him like a second skin and hugged every muscle on his body. It would lift just enough whenever he raised his arms to give me a peek at his six pack abs, that V of muscle he had that lead downward from his hips, and that happy trail of hair from his navel that disappeared into his pants.

Edward was totally tempting me today, while being quite the prude. Apart from some kissing, petting, and one make out session in the car, he hadn't given me much else in the way of affection. What was going on? It was frustrating as hell. I was increasingly becoming very horny. Everything he did, every touch, every word from his mouth went straight into my pool of desire that settled right between my legs.

Damn it! How was he able to hold back so much? I thought I looked pretty damn fine today. I actually made more of an effort in my appearance. I was wearing his favorite blue blouse with a tight mini denim skirt, which was rugged enough for the short hike to the meadow this morning. The skirt highlighted what I felt were my best assets, my robust butt and long, lean legs. At least, those were two body parts of mine that Edward always raved about.

Normally, having spent this much time together and looking as good as we were, we would've been making love by now. I usually didn't care how, or where we did it, as long as we did it. Edward and I had the most amazing sex. Granted he was my first and only experience thus far, but I couldn't imagine any two people having more sexual chemistry than we had. Some days we were so insatiable for one another, we had to sneak off for little quickies, just to satisfy our needs.

Maybe he had some ridiculously romantic plan in mind again, like the night when I gave him my virginity. Or he was freaking toying with me, making me wait, knowing full well that I was already aching to have him inside of me.

I resolved that when I finally got the chance to have my way with him, and I definitely would, there was no way that he'd be denying my girly parts a visit by his cock tonight, that I was going to fuck him senseless. First, out of anger for making me wait so damn long. Second out of love, for giving me such a wonderful, perfect, loving day. Today was every girl's dream and I couldn't imagine a better birthday. However, throughout the whole day, all I kept thinking about was ravaging him. Maybe that was his plan all along, I wouldn't put it past him. Edward was genius caliber smart, and could be quite the sly devil when he wanted to be.

Dinner was spent at one of Forks more secluded beaches. Edward had arranged for The Lodge, Forks fanciest restaurant, to create a dinner picnic for us, and we picked it up as we returned from Port Angeles. He had supplies to make a little campfire and he laid out a blanket on the sand. We both kicked off our shoes, and enjoyed the beach in bare feet. We played, splashed, and ran along the surf before we settled down to eat.

The food was delicious and he even ordered my favorite dessert, a slice of apple pie with whipped cream and a side of chocolate Italian gelatto. We had eaten so much, throughout the day, that I greatly looked forward to burning off the calories with him.

It hadn't escaped my notice that along with his guitar, he also brought along a sleeping bag for two and some extra blankets. Oh! That was what he had in mind, out here on the beach, under the stars, with the roar of the ocean nearby. How very romantic of him, the gesture was a page right out of some romance novel. Well, it would be a lovely new memory, as we hadn't yet had sex this way. It hadn't occurred to me that it may get cold during the night, but I figured Edward would've thought of everything, as was his style, and evident of today. I assumed he had planned accordingly.

After dinner, he picked up his guitar to serenade me, which was another gift. I swear the man would just not stop. I never felt more loved and worshiped.

I was ready to jump his bones before he even finished his song. I could no longer stand it, I was so full of lust, but out of courtesy I did let him finish. After he ended the last note, I couldn't control myself anymore, and wanted him right then and there-naked and moving inside of me.

I launched myself at him, knocking him down onto his back, surprising him with my aggressive attack. He barely had time to make sure that his guitar didn't end up as timber for the fire, when it flung from his grip. He willingly surrendered, knowing he was powerless against me, being that I was acting like a bitch in heat. It was his fault, after all, that I had been so seduced.

I ravaged him, devouring his mouth with mine. It was kind of unromantic of me, trying to stick my tongue down his throat, but hell if I cared. Our tongues mated, and my mouth fought for dominance over his. He didn't seem to mind.

Our hands roamed all over each other's bodies, quickly slipping them under the other's shirt, needing to feel skin-to-skin contact. We had our fingers entangled in each other's hair, definitely causing our coifs to be in disarray. Our fierce touching displayed an overwhelming amount of need by the both of us.

He was still below me and I moved to straddle him. Hmm...another gift-he was giving me all the power. Well in that case, if I was going to be on top, I was going to fuck him hard and fast. It was going to be very animalistic. I'd have this hungry need for him sated. Afterward, since he had a remarkable recovery rate with me, we would move on to the slow, sensual, romantic lovemaking, which I wanted to experience as well.

We passionately, kissed, groped, and grinded on each other needing to feel friction. It served to only get us more heated. We were rounding third and heading for home base, utterly loss in the passion. I gazed deeply into his hooded eyes, his jade depths, darkened and fathomless, emanating so much emotion that I felt I could see all the way down to his soul.

I couldn't get him naked fast enough, practically ripping his shirt off . I think I even succeeded in popping off a button or two. I undid his zipper and pulled both his jeans and boxer briefs off of his hips and down onto his legs and freed his monster erection. I greeted my friend with a little kiss hello, having wanted his cock to come out and play all day, but I needed Edward's cock inside my wet center, not my mouth. I thought that perhaps later I could reciprocate and give him a blow job. I was so impatient that I hadn't bothered to pull his pants off completely, and left them sitting in a heap at his ankles. He didn't bother to kick them off further, either.

He managed to get my blouse undone and left it open. He unclasped my lacy blue bra, a match to my thong panties, and let it hang loose on my body. I told him to just leave the rest of my clothing on, the way it was, for now, as they didn't provide any hindrance. I was way too eager. He obliged, just letting me take the lead. Working together, we shimmied my thong panties down, and I slid them off, throwing them somewhere in the vicinity of his shirt. He hiked up my skirt further, palmed my breast from underneath the loosened cups, and squeezed my ass, before he steadied my hips as I impaled myself on his cock.

We both groaned as we connected, delighting in the feel of his hard cock inside the soft warmth of my center. We stayed still for a moment, just relishing the feeling, before I began to move myself fast and rough over his cock. The sound of my bare ass slapping against his thighs was echoing into the night. His hips met mine, matching me thrust for thrust.

We both lost ourselves to the sensations. I moaned, and he groaned. He growled, and I whimpered. Unintelligible syllables came forth from our lips. We hadn't bothered to restrain the sounds we unleashed, because we felt we were isolated enough from the rest of civilization. Many forest creatures might have gone into hiding, however.

We were building up to a mutual climax. It would be a quick release, normally we would've gone longer. It never took much for Edward to make me come, but usually I'd have several more orgasms before Edward would finally climax himself. He said that it was because I felt so good to him that he always wanted to prolong the inevitable. He was very much into delayed gratification. Well, it wasn't going to be that way this time. We, or rather I, had set such a rough and fast pace that we were reaching the heights of ecstasy together. It was one release, though, that I had needed all day.

"Ughh...so close baby...yeah...Just. Like. That. So good, baby...mmm." Edward said breathily.

"Me. Too. Baby. I'm. Right. There." I struggled to get the words out coherently.

I could feel the impending orgasm. It started off like a tickle that was spreading all over my body, finally settling in the glorious spot of my center. I could feel it building, first a tiny spark, steadily growing into a huge fire, before becoming an all out blaze. Then the supernova explosion happened, and I screamed Edward's name, as my ode to the power of the orgasm. My walls constricted around his cock, leaving me shuddering in its wake. I slowed my gyrations, riding out the wave of complete ecstasy. Edward unleashed a very primal growl, before hollering my name through clenched teeth, as he came and pumped into me. Before he finished his last thrusts, as he rode out his own delve into ecstasy, another wave overtook me. My entire body shivered, as I was wrapped up in the grips of the orgasm, and if it weren't for Edward's firm grasp on my waist, I might've just tipped over by its sheer, unexpected, force.

It felt so amazing that I think I actually purred like a cat. Jesus! Edward and I were so good in bed together that he actually got me to purr.

I collapsed on top of Edward's chest, once I came down from the sexual high, spent and extremely satisfied. It was one of the best sexual encounters Edward and I had ever had. He encased me in his strong arms, and we laid there in companionable silence for a long time, huge smiles on our faces, just basking in our post-coital glow.

"Well, shit, baby," Edward finally spoke, "I definitely need a cigarette after that." I giggled at his words. He withdrew from within me, tugged down my bunched up skirt a little to keep my bare ass warm, kicked off his jeans, that were pooled at his feet, pulled on his boxer briefs, and went fumbling for his pack of cigarettes. My body immediately mourned the loss of our contact, but anticipation flared inside of me for the next round. After he retrieved a cigarette, we snuggled back together, and I nuzzled into his chest while he was getting ready to light it.

All of a sudden we were blinded by two flashlights shining in our faces. As we adjusted our eyes to bright glare of the beams, a husky voice spoke out, "Mr. Cullen, I seriously doubt you'll have time for that cigarette at the moment." The man, Officer James Newton, gave an evil-looking smirk.

Edward turned his head and locked eyes with the invasive cop. "Shit! Fuck!" His curses rang out. In a flash, he grabbed me and turned us over, pulling himself atop, shielding me from the prying eyes. He didn't care if they saw him less than decent. He was still only in his underwear.

"Alright, you can shut off your lights. Stop ogling my girlfriend, perverts! I won't hesitate to kick the shit out of you both. I don't fucking care if it does get me into more trouble!" Edward shouted at the two officers hovering above us.

"Edward. Shh..." I whispered, not wanting him to unintentionally anger the cops. That would never bode well for our current predicament.

"Oh, don't be so hot-headed, Mr. Cullen. You don't want to mess with us. You're already in enough trouble as it is." The other officer, Embry Call, remarked.

"Pffftt!" Edward snarled.

I was stunned into silence, watching the exchanges with wide eyes. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, my telltale blush making an appearance. I was confused, horrified, shocked, and embarrassed all at once.

"Alright, c'mon you two, on your feet. You know you're going to have to come with us." Officer Newton exclaimed in a tone, obvious that he was trying to mask his excitement.

"Could you at least let us get dressed, first?" Edward said, resigned, but clearly annoyed.

"Of course. Just don't try anything funny. We'll be right over here." Officer Call answered, pointing the way with his flashlight.

As soon as their backs were turned, Edward stood up, pulled on his jeans, and grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over me with a tender kiss. The blanket served as a substitute cover, as Edward's body was no longer atop of mine.

"Get yourself together, love. Take your time." He simply said, as he caressed my face tenderly with his fingers. I just nodded in agreement and began to pull myself together.

Edward grabbed my panties, socks, and shoes and discreetly threw them my way, while he put on his shirt, and his own footwear. I was right, in my haste to get Edward naked, I did pop off the first couple of buttons of his shirt, so he was unable to button it properly. I could hear the two officers muffled chuckles as they turned every now and then to glance at our progress. Edward gathered all of our things from our makeshift campsite, and neatly placed them in pile.

"You best just leave all that alone, Mr. Cullen. We'll make sure all your belongings get returned to you and Miss Swan." One of the cops remarked. I was in too much of a hurry trying to collect myself to pay notice as to which one.

I was a bit slow considering I was trembling from fear, shock, anger, and annoyance. This was such a new experience and a myriad of emotions were passing through me. I slipped on my panties and smoothed out my skirt. I clasped my bra and buttoned my blouse, and smoothed it as well. I ran my fingers to try and tame my hair that was certainly in disarray. Finally, I was able to put on my socks and shoes.

While I was a mess of emotions, Edward seemed to only exhibit two, anger and annoyance. His tone changed and his expression softened, however as he looked to me, and asked, "All ready, baby?" Then he reached out a hand to help me up. As soon as I was on my feet, he kept a protective arm around my waist.

I finally had presence of mind enough to speak. "What's going on here? What are you guys doing here? What do you want?"

Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, baby, whatever happens, just remain calm, okay. Let me take care of this. Everything's gonna be alright. I love you."

"Baby, do you have any idea what the hell is going on? Oh God! What if they heard us, or worst yet, saw us. Edward, they work with my dad." I whispered in return, but clearly panic stricken now.

"I have a good idea, love. It is James Newton, after all. But we can discuss it later, okay. Whatever happens, let's not make things worse right now. Don't let your panic overtake you. James is looking for any excuse, and his partner there will just follow along blindly. They don't know anything."

Officer Newton decided to clue us in, "Well, Miss Swan, we were responding to some unusual noises reported in this area. Officer Call and I were investigating when we stumbled upon you and Mr. Cullen in quite a compromising situation."

"Wait...wait a minute. James, what the fuck?" I interrupted.

"Miss Swan," Officer James spoke in a clipped tone, "Officer Call and I are on the job. Formality is warranted. Please address me as Officer Newton. Like I was stating before you rudely interrupted me, my partner and I encountered you and your boyfriend there, I believe involved in an act of indecency and clearly violating the law."

"Last time I checked, officer, snuggling up with my girlfriend on a private beach wasn't illegal." Edward retorted back in a similarly clipped manner.

"No, it is not, but you and I both know Mr. Cullen that there's more to it than that. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you both down to the station." Officer Newton gave his evil-looking smirk again.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the officers and had his game face on. "You've got nothing but conjecture. You weren't witness to anything more than me holding Bella, and in the process of lighting a cigarette. You have no basis for your argument."

"The state that we found you in, the way that you both were rather undressed, and the fact that suspicious noises were reported to be coming from your exact location is my basis, Mr. Cullen." Officer Newton spewed, his anger apparent.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at them, "the state of our wardrobe, or lack thereof, doesn't tell you anything. You're going off assumptions."

Edward tightened his grasp around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "You tell them love. We don't have to admit to anything. Stay strong. They didn't witness anything more than the aftermath, which is subjective, so they've got no basis. James knows this. He's just enacting some sort of sick revenge. My mom will rip him and his bumbling partner a new one."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure your mom will take care of things if it comes to that. But Edward, does he really have no basis? I just followed your lead, but I really have no idea." I whispered back to him.

Edward's mom was a lawyer, one of the best in the entire state. Edward helped his mom regularly at her law office and had picked up his mom's legal knowledge, so he knew a thing or two. He could very well follow in her footsteps.

"They've got nothing. Everything is disputable." Edward said aloud.

"Oh really Mr. Cullen," Officer Newton challenged. "We'll just have to see. Partner, mirandize them and advise them of their charges, will you? I'll gather up their things." Officer Call then pulled James aside to have a private conversation. James seemed to be heatedly explaining something to Officer Call.

They both returned, and Newton proceeded to gather up our pile of things and carry them off to the direction of his police vehicle.

"Mr. Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan, you are hereby under arrest for violating Forks and Clallam County's Public Indecency laws, not the least of which encompasses..." Officer Call began to tick off our violations on his fingers. "Public nudity, indecent exposure, sexual misconduct, to name a few. As well we find you both in violation of the noise ordinance, as we suspect those suspicious noises were coming from you both."

Edward cocked an eyebrow in Officer Call's direction. "Are you sure about all that officer? Indecency, really? I'm sure the force frowns upon false arrest." Edward inquired.

"Edward?" I looked at him quizzically. He just shook his head at me.

"You've got to fucking be kidding me!" I erupted.

James returned in time for his partner to read us our Miranda Rights. "You have a right to remain silent, and anything you say can and may be used against you in a court of law. You've got the right to an attorney...." I blocked out all the "noise" and began to concentrate on what this all meant. I felt myself flush, and I knew I must've been turning a nice shade of crimson. I glanced over at Edward and he was turning pale.

This was such a surreal experience. I couldn't really comprehend what the heck was going on. We were getting arrested? Oh my God, we were getting arrested! My father was the freaking Chief of Police! His daughter was getting arrested for things that were beyond embarrassing. Officer Call finished with the Miranda rights and he and James grabbed Edward and I.

"I don't fuckin' believe this! You're really gonna arrest us? For fuckin' sakes, James, we've known each other since we were kids. We use to play together when we were younger, whenever I came to visit my dad. Edward and I are still good friends with your younger brother, Mike. Oh God, James, your my dad's friend. How could you do this to him? To us? I thought you liked me. I thought you liked Edward. Cuffs? Are these really necessary?" I ranted, beyond angry and embarrassed, as James placed both my hands in cuffs. His partner was doing the same with Edward.

"Miss Swan, it would be in your best interest to not be so argumentative. I may take it as a sure sign of guilt." I gave James a hard glare.

"Bella," Edward spoke out, "Please. Just let it go. We'll sort this out at the station." With that Officer Call led him away.

I rolled my eyes at his back. I knew he was just as panicked as I was. I caught him paling when he realized the seriousness of what was happening. He was just trying to mask it with calm and bravado, probably for my sake.

"Doesn't matter Miss Swan. Our personal relationship is irrelevant to me having to do my job. Just be glad that it's me taking you and Mr. Cullen into the station, instead of your dad. Could you just imagine? The cuffs are standard procedure." James retorted matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God. James, really? Somehow, I think my dad may be more objective and reasonable. You're just fuckin' enjoying this, aren't you? I rejected your sorry ass and you've been so obviously jealous of Edward, and this is your way of getting back at us. You've just been fuckin' waiting for an opportunity. Don't even bother to deny it. You know very well that you've got no right to arrest Edward and I." I continued my rant as he led me to his cruiser where Edward was handcuffed and waiting.

"Miss Swan, I understand you're upset, but this is really nothing personal. I resent that you'd even imply that. What happened in our personal lives was quite a long time ago. I can't believe you'd wager that I'd be holding some sort of grudge. You and Mr. Cullen broke the law and now you've both gotta go down to the precinct. Plain and simple. I'm an officer of the law now, and I'm bound by oath to do my job, despite whatever personal ties I may have. You should know that considering who your father is." He stated back in what he thought was his official-sounding voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. What he was putting us through was plainly asinine.

"Oh really James, really? Yeah, like I'm going to believe you. I can't believe you'd cuff us like we're common criminals. Standard procedure my ass, James. It's not like we're bank robbers or something worse."

"Miss Swan. Like I said before, it would do you well to heed your boyfriend's advice and just keep your mouth shut now. I would also appreciate it if you'd address me as Officer Newton, or even Officer James." I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes back at me.

James Newton has had a crush on me ever since I had grown breasts. He was blatantly obvious. He was a couple of years older than me and I never saw him as more than a friend. Actually, I mostly thought of him as the creepy older brother of my friend, Mike; therefore, there would never be anything more between us. He kept persistently trying though, even going as far as trying to contact me in Phoenix where I had lived with my mom. His family was good friends with my dad, so there was no escaping him really.

When I moved back to Forks at the start of my freshman year in high school to permanently live with my dad after my mom remarried, James saw it as just the opportunity to keep trying to make me become his girlfriend. He had constantly asked me out, never willing to take 'no' for an answer. Most freshmen girls would swoon over the attention from an upperclassman, but that upperclassman was James, and I just never felt in the slightest that he was swoon-worthy.

My sophomore year at Forks High was when Edward and I found each other. His family had just moved from Alaska, so he and his siblings were the new kids at school. Now, Edward I found swoon-worthy, and he and his sister, Alice, were in many of my classes. Edward and I took to each other quite quickly, finding that we had so many things in common, and before long we were a couple. It visibly irked James. He was a senior, and he just couldn't believe that I would choose a lowly sophomore compared to him, coupled with the fact that I had known him, and his family for that matter, forever, whereas I had only met Edward and his family recently. He was civil, but it was transparent to me that he was seething with jealousy. Edward and I tolerated him. He joined the police force of Forks right after graduation, which gave Edward and I some relief; however, he was still in our lives. I wouldn't put it past him to use his newfound authority just for revenge.

I finally understood it. Officer James Newton was just on a big power trip. He knew damn well that he didn't need to arrest us. A fucking anti-PDA law. I had never heard of such a thing. Public indecency? Hmmmphh....what the hell were they talking about? There was no one else around. Would it still be considered public indecency if there's no public? We were isolated and sharing a private moment. I hardly call that breaking the law. Okay, violating the noise ordinance, I could understand, as we were probably pretty loud. We must've been, if they were sent out to investigate. However, what I didn't understand was, who was close enough to even hear us.

Shit and double Shit! My dad! How the hell was he going to handle this? He wasn't going to take this well, even if the charges were all bogus. Oh my God, he was sure to find out what Edward and I were doing! I was certain that James would make sure he detailed everything he thought he knew to my dad. That was a cringe worthy prospect; however, it wasn't like my father didn't know that Edward and I were intimate with one another. He must know it was highly likely since he gave me "the talk". It was just extremely embarrassing that we were being hauled in to the police station because of it. How embarrassing for him that his own daughter was being arrested for such a crime.

I struggled to catch my breath with all the thoughts that were running through my mind. I could also feel the prickling of tears that I didn't want shed at the corners of my eyes. Damn tears! It wasn't as if I wanted to cry. It was just a normal reaction for me whenever I was in a highly emotional and agitated state.

I slipped in beside Edward in the back of the cruiser. James and Call slid into their seats, with Call driving, and we began to pull away, heading towards the police station. Edward could see that I was visibly upset, and he frowned upon seeing my distress. He brought his handcuffed hands up and tenderly touched my face. I leaned into his touch, cherishing the affection. As we sat there, I rested my head on his shoulder. His presence and affronted bravery was a comfort.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." Edward said softly, trying his best to comfort me.

"By the way, Mr. Cullen. Don't worry about your vehicle. It'll be towed out to our police yard. All your things are safe in our trunk, and we can release both your vehicle and belongings once things are sorted out at the station." Officer Call remarked.

"We both know that this is all ridiculous. Don't worry, okay, love. I'm going to call my mom and dad once they allow us our phone call. They'll straighten things out." Not a hint of trepidation was in his voice.

"Edward, I don't really care about these so-called trumped up charges that those two douches up front came up with as an excuse to arrest us. I'm really thinking more about my dad. Baby, this is going to be embarrassing for every one of us. He's the Chief of Police, Edward. How does it reflect on him that his own daughter gets arrested? With her boyfriend even? Oh God, Edward, he's gonna find out what we were doing! Y'know James will be all too eager to report what he thinks he knows. My dad's going to be upset! He has a heart condition, y'know. Baby, I'm worried for you. You aren't going to be his favorite person."

"Well, you have a point there, love. If there's one thing I am worried about is facing your father, but I think once everything is explained, he'll understand. At least, I'm hoping."

"Edward, I hope you're right. I'd really hate for him to start restricting me from seeing you because of this. Y'know, he's the type of guy who's prone to overreaction."

"Bella, let's just hope for the best, okay. This is a big misunderstanding. I'm fucking scared of your father's reaction, but I'd like to think on the positive side; otherwise, I'm about to hurl. You're not helping things."

"Aww...I'm sorry, baby. I'm just stressing out. I know that you must be worried. I'm glad that you're trying to be strong for me. Okay, change of subject for a minute, do you really feel we'll be spared from these charges?"

Edward let out a deep sigh before he began. "I really don't think the public indecency charge has any merit. I mean there were no other people around us; therefore, no public. It's also a private beach for which we had permission to be on, so I don't even think they were within their jurisdiction. Plus, they can't really assume that we had done anything indecent, despite the fact that they found us in the state we were in. They weren't around to actually witness it, so the case would be circumstantial at best. It's subjective. I'll have to double-check with my mom, but I'm pretty sure we're okay with that one. My mom could argue that one away in any court, even if they try to make it stick. The noise thing, well, that one we may need to deal with, although I can't imagine who could have reported us. I doubt there was anyone close enough around. I mean we may have been loud, but still, I didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary until those two came along."

I interrupted him briefly. "I was thinking the same thing. We may have been loud, but I don't think we were loud enough to carry out onto the street. That would be the only place where someone could've heard."

"Yeah, well, that's true, baby. I didn't see or hear anything out that way, but you never know. I mean we didn't notice those two douches, as you call them, approaching us. No matter. Violating the noise ordinance is just a minor infraction payable by fine. My parents would probably pay it for us."

I lowered my voice, trying to keep the conversation between just Edward and I. "Okay. I feel better about all that now. I really have a feeling that James is just trying to get back at us. I noticed how he kind of smarted when we began to spout off about how he has no case against us. I bet he didn't think we'd know so much."

"Oh, I've noticed. He knows he's got nothing. He just wants me looking like the bad guy to your dad so he can move in on you. He probably thinks he can use your dad as some sort of matchmaker between the two of you. The asshole has got some nerve. This whole thing is completely bogus," Edward whispered back, quiet enough for only me to hear.

James' voice interrupted our conversation. "I think you'll both be happy to know that the Chief has been notified of our impending arrival, and will be meeting us at the station. So will your parents, Mr. Cullen," he distinctly snickered. Edward paled again.

Then Officer Call rang out, "Tsk, tsk, tsk...Miss Swan. I wonder how your father will react. I don't think being hauled in with your boyfriend gives the best impression."

His words thoroughly pissed me off. "We're only being hauled in because you're going along with James sick vendetta. We all know that you two sorry excuses for police officers really have no reason to arrest us, and as soon as we get to the station, we'll be released. My dad will see it my way. Have you two idiots thought of that? The question should be how he will react to two of his officers falsely accusing and arresting his daughter and her boyfriend, and that the only reason was personal."

Edward interjected, "How do you two feel about losing your badges? I think you're both too stupid to realize you've tangled with the wrong people. My mom can certainly go to town on your asses." I knew Edward was just trying to psyche himself up for the impending confrontation with my dad.

"Hey, back there," James called out, "it would be best if you two remain silent."

They weren't so confident now, were they? I could see the look of distress upon Officer Call's face from the rear view mirror. I guess they really hadn't realized what they were dealing with. They were that dumb. My father may initially get upset, but as soon as it's all explained to him, he'd see the truth, especially if it came from a legal expert like Esme, Edward's mom. James was so caught up on this chance to try and screw us over, that he really didn't think out his plan thoroughly. He even had to drag his poor partner into it. However, that was just like James though. He wasn't exactly known for his intellect.

Edward and I looked over at each other and nodded. We spent the rest of the drive to the station in silence, my head rested on his shoulder, and his head rested atop mine. It was our means of comfort for one another. I'm sure we were both still worried about my dad's initial reaction. No doubt, my dad would be angry, that's understandable. I was hoping that he wouldn't react too drastically though at the sight of his little girl in handcuffs.

He would, justifiably, blame Edward, since he had entrusted me to him for the day. But, this wasn't Edward's fault. I had to make him see that. I didn't want James to cause a rift between Edward and my father. I loved Edward, and would do anything to protect him. I really hoped that my dad was in a good mood. He would be more reasonable if he was in a good mood. I didn't want him to go ballistic on Edward before we, or Esme, had a chance to explain fully.

Oh God! My worst fear was going to come true when we pulled up to the station, and I caught sight of my dad waiting on the front steps. The rage was evident in his eyes. He glared at Edward, and his eyes were like daggers. I'm sure it didn't escape Edward's notice. I glanced over and saw the pained look on his face. Then I glanced at James and Officer Call at the rear view mirror. They had big smirks on their faces. Yeah, they are loving this, the sadistic bastards. I'm sure they just arrested us so that they can watch my father rail on Edward.

As soon as we parked, the two officers opened both back doors to let us get out. My father was immediately at Edward's side of the car, and shoved Officer Call out of his way. He roughly pulled Edward out and slammed him against the side of the cruiser.

"Uh, Chief Swan, I can explain," Edward said meekly. His voice cracked on the last syllable.

I scrambled out of the car and over to them quickly. "Dad, please, please, its not Edward's fault. This is one big mess perpetrated by James."

"Oh, so you're telling me that my officers didn't catch you both in the act of having sex, out in the open, resulting in you being hauled down here," my dad screamed back. It grated in my ears.

Edward's eyes bulged out, like some cartoon character, from my dad's words. His face contorted, and he looked like he was about to be sick again, as he stuttered, "Wha...What? N...n..no, N...no Sir!"

"Dad, they have no basis. They saw us out on the beach, yes, but we were just snuggling, enjoying the sights and sounds of the surf at night." I tried to cover.

"Oh, sure, Bells. You guys normally do that when he's only wearing his boxers and you were in a state of undress. Maybe I'm not in touch with the times these days. All teenagers your age do that?"

"I was not undressed, dad! Are you actually going to believe your sorry excuse for police officers over your own daughter? There could be and are many reasons why they found us the way we were. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean we've done anything. Forgive me, but I don't think even the Forks justice system is so primitive that you go arresting people without any evidence to back up a claim." I answered back venomously.

Edward swallowed thickly. He was normally a strong person, but coming face to face with my father like this, well, I guess he underestimated the amount of anger my father would exhibit. I would just have to tackle this for the both of us.

"Oh yeah, give me one good explanation," my dad challenged.

"We were...we were, uh, getting ready for sleep. We were open-air camping, it was warm tonight and we wanted to be comfortable. Don't most men sleep in only their boxers? Why would Edward be any different? I was in the process of changing into my own sleep clothes, but Edward wanted to cuddle with me first. That's why they found me the way I was." That explanation sounded reasonable, and I was proud of myself for having thought of it.

My father didn't relent. "And when exactly were you going to tell me that you were going to be," he placed his hands in the air gesturing quotation marks, "camping overnight with your boyfriend? I don't think I remember you bringing that up."

"Dad, I'm 18 now. I'm not a child. It was a last-minute decision, and I was just about to call you before these two douches showed up."

Both Officer Call and Officer Newton just stood around watching the scene before them. James was probably relishing the spectacle. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

I glanced over at Edward, and he raised his eyebrow at me, and mouthed, "What the hell are you doing?" I just shook my head at him.

"Bells, you will not disrespect my officers. Somehow, I think you're just trying to cover for yourselves."

I suddenly turned into a whiny, petulant child. "Dad, don't you see, James over there, was just trying to get back at us. He has no proof that we've done anything wrong, and I'm sure Edward's mom, you know the hot-shot lawyer, can disprove anything he thinks happened. He's just jealous of my relationship with Edward. He's had a crush on me for years, and this is his way of enacting some type of revenge for my rejection of him."

"Hmmphhh," James sighed.

"You've got an explanation for everything, huh, Bells." He narrowed his eyes at me, then at Edward. "So, you must have a good one for why Edward's shirt is missing its buttons." With that, my dad grabbed a clump of Edward's shirt at his collar.

Both Edward and I gasped.

"Well, we'll get this sorted out, no doubt. I'm going to have a little chat with my officers here, and thoroughly look over their report."

He turned his attention to James and Officer Call standing on the sidelines. "I would suggest you both file your reports now." James and Officer Call scurried away inside the precinct.

My dad then turned his attention back to Edward and I. "I'm going to have a little chat with your parents, too, Edward. They're on their way, but they were in Port Angeles at the time of the call, so they're a bit delayed." Then he looked me straight in the eyes, "Bells, if we come to the conclusion that things occurred like you said, then I'll handle it, and properly reprimand Officer Newton and Officer Call."

"What? You don't believe me?" I whined again.

"Oh, I trust you, Bells. I don't, however, trust him," he said nodding towards Edward. "He's a young man, after all. I assure you I'll get to the bottom of this. But, I'll be honest with the both of you, getting arrested, even if there's no basis, is still serious enough."

"Dad, I told you. Its just James! There was no reason for him to arrest us!"

"Edward, you've been pretty silent," my dad added while looking at him suspiciously.

"I, uh, I...have nothing to...uh...say," Edward stumbled, "that Bella, uh, didn't cover....already."

"Uh, huh, yep," my dad deadpanned. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he took out his pistol and pointed it directly at Edward.

I gasped out loud as Edward squeaked, "Sir?" His voice sounded as if it came from a pubescent boy. He repeatedly swallowed the lumps in his throat. I, in turn, choked back the bile that was rising in mine.

"You listen to me son, and you listen good." My dad's voice was calm and smooth, but still tinged with anger. "You better not be getting my daughter in any more trouble, you hear? I'm sure your mother will be able to contest this one, and that's fine by me. I want nothing more than for you two to get out of here. But, watch yourself, or you'll be dealing directly with this," my dad added as he tapped the pistol on Edward's chest. "I will not hesitate to keep you away from my daughter if I find that you're a bad influence on her. Do you understand?"

Edward cowered by the side of the cruiser and I think I fainted. All I could remember was everything around me fading to black.

* * *

**END A/N:**

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME!!!! LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU READERS THINK, EITHER GOOD OR BAD!!!!

I always try to respond back to my reviewers!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
